


Jason Todd Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Series: DC Oneshot Books [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ("and they were roommates" "oh my god they were r o o m m a t e s."), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a sad ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. Though My Skies Are Turning Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jason x reader where she’s hurt and he freaks out and yells at Batman and the others for letting her get hurt by anon

“How could you let this happen?” Jason yelled as he carried an unconscious Y/N towards the gurney in the batcave.

“We didn’t let this happen, it was an accident! Do you think we wanted her to get hurt? If we could have prevented this we would have.” Dick argued.

“Grayson is right, Todd.” Damian added “We tried to take every precaution. It is not our fault everything didn’t go according to plan.”

“Boys, arguing won’t make Y/N get better any faster. Tim, what is Dr Thompkins’s ETA?” Bruce asked as he gathered medical supplies.

“She should be arriving any second.” Tim answered, typing away at the computer.

“Good, Dick, Damian, Jason, go upstairs.” Bruce commanded as he arranged the equipment on a table “I will call you if I need you, but until then your hovering is getting on my nerves.”

“She is my girlfriend, Bruce, you cannot expect me to go wait while she is down here. I’m staying.” Jason said firmly.

“Fine” Bruce sighed as Lee hurriedly entered the cave. “But stay out of the way.”

* * *

The soft beeping of the machines lured Y/N from her sleep. She felt lighter than air, like she was floating above the clouds. Then another noise broke through.

“I’m so sorry I got you into this mess. It is all my fault that you got hurt.” Jason’s voice whispered brokenly. “I promise that when you wake up, I’ll quit and we’ll start over. We’ll have a vanilla ice cream and apple pie life. White picket fences, homeowner’s association, loud dogs next door, the whole nine yards.”

“Well, that sounds really boring.” Y/N whispered weakly, her eyes opening slightly to look at him. He was a wreck. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed, still in his costume and it was obvious he hadn’t moved from his spot all night.

“You’re awake. Oh thank God.” Jason sighed, as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“And it is a good thing I am. You were about to sentence us both to the 14th ring of hell, Suburbia.” Y/N joked as she lifted a hand to cup his face.

“But this life, it’s too dangerous-”

“I knew it would be. When I found out you were the Red Hood, I thought long and hard about what it would mean to continue dating you. I knew I would have to share you with Roy, Kori, your family, all of gotham, hell the entire fucking planet.” Y/N laughed before continuing “I also knew there would be a chance I could get hurt. I’m not stupid, Jason, I know you make a lot of enemies in your line of work, but I also knew that I already had a target on me. I just now knew it was there. But despite all of that, I decided this” Y/N gestured between the two of them. “What we have is worth it.”

“But you got hurt!” Jason protested. “ What about next time? You could be killed. Any happiness we have together isn’t worth your life.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, Jason Peter Todd.” Y/N said unyieldingly “I’m not letting you try and save me by ending the best thing in both of our lives. So if you want out of this relationship, it would seem you have to kill me yourself.”

Jason thought about this for a moment before speaking. “Why of all the people in the entire world, did I have to fall in love with the one person more stubborn than I am?”

“Because only I would be determined enough to put up with your bullheaded idea that you don’t deserve a good thing.” Y/N replied smartly.

“Not a good thing, doll, the best thing.” Jason said as he stared lovingly at Y/N.

**Bonus:**

“Is Todd done flirting with L/N yet? I want to see if she is feeling better.” Damian asked Dick, who was watching the entire exchange on Tim’s monitor.

“You leave them alone right now, Dami. Little Wing and his girlfriend are having a moment.” Dick said wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

“Well, moment is over. I want someone to watch one of those movies for children with me and you always sing the songs too loud.”


	2. An Alright Cupid (Feat. Roy Harper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post

“MY LIFE FUCKING SUCKS.” Y/N cried out as she threw her purse on the table.

“Care to share with the class?” Roy said, not even looking up from what he was working on

“I’m not even going to ask what you are doing in my apartment right now, I just need someone to rant to.” Y/N said as she plopped into one of her chairs.

“Well, then shoot.”

“Okay so there is this guy right? Not just any guy, but like the most beautiful man in the entire universe.”

“Ooooo, and what does the most beautiful man in the entire universe look like?”

“Well, he’s tall. He’s got dark hair and these really bright blue eyes. And a strong jawline and broad shoulders and I cannot even describe him properly okay, Roy, he is fucking gorgeous.” Y/N sighed.

“Okay, so he is gorgeous. You aren’t half bad yourself. What the problem?”

“The ‘problem’ is that whenever I see him I look like I crawled out of a dumpster.” Y/N whined

“Honey, if you look like you crawled out of a dumpster, I would love to find whatever dumpster you frequent.” Roy said as he gestured with his screwdriver.

“Pfft, you don’t even know. Let me enlighten you. The first time I saw him, I had biked home from work and I was sweaty and my hair looked horrible. The second time I saw him, I had literally just poured salsa all over my white shirt. The third time I saw him, my backpack had just fallen to the ground and I fucking said to MY FUCKING BACKPACK MIND YOU ‘why? why did you do that when i explicitly told you not to? do you like being on the floor?’. And then today, I tripped getting on and off the elevator. What greek god did I piss off that I live in the same building as Adonis only to look like Medusa whenever he is around.” Y/N finished tiredly, resting her face on the table.

“Yeah, that is pretty bad. Does this Adonis have a name or is it just The Most Beautiful Man In The World?”  Roy said, with a slight tease to his voice.

“Jason. His name is Jason.” came the mumbled reply.

“Jason?” Roy said, trying really hard to seem nonchalant. “I think I know who you are talking about.”

“Well, then you can see my problem can’t you?”

“Oh, yeah.” Roy said and I can also see a solution.

“Hey, I know what’ll cheer you up. Why don’t you do whatever it is you do to make you feel really cute and I’ll take you to get something to eat.”

“That sounds really nice. I’ll be ready around 6?”

“Great, I’ve got some things I gotta get done. See you later.” Roy said as he rushed out the door.

He ran all the way back to the apartment he shared with Jason and Kori.

“Dude!” He cried out as he slammed open the door. “You know my friend Y/N? She has got it bad for you.”

“Y/N? That girl from 3C who is really pretty but also sorta clumsy?” Jason said, marking his spot and closing his book.

“I convinced her to go get dinner with me tonight and I think you should go pick her up instead. Please?” Roy said pleadingly.

“Sure, I guess. Now let me get back to my book.” Jason said, opening his book to the page he had left it.

“You’re a veritable saint, Jaybird. Pick her up at 6.” Roy said, moving to finish the contraption he had been working on before this whole thing began.

* * *

Y/N had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rang.

“Be there in a sec, Roy.” She cried out as the grabbed her purse and opened the door. When she saw who was on the other side, she froze and the door closed again. When she realized what had happened, she quickly reopened it.

“Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting you. My friend is supposed to be here soon and I thought it was him, but it is you. Is there anything I can help you with?” Y/N asked nervously.

“It’s fine. Roy said he wasn’t feeling well, but still wanted you to go out and have a good time so he asked me to come instead.” Jason said with a smile.

“Of course he did.” Y/N sighed, realizing exactly what had happened. “Look, I’m sorry if he made you do this, you don’t have to go out with me if you don’t want to.”

“Oh, I want to. I wouldn’t have told him yes if I wasn’t interested.” Jason said reassuringly. “But we don’t have to go out if you don’t want to.”

“No! I mean, Yes! Yes, I would love to go out with you.” Y/N said excitedly.

“Well, then. Shall we?” Jason said as he offered her his arm.

“We shall.”

Bonus:

Jason quietly opened and closed the door. It was around midnight and the lights were off in the apartment, except for one by a chair in the living room.

“So how’d it go?” Roy said expectantly

“Fine, we are going out again tomorrow and that is the only detail you are getting. G’Night. ” Jason said as he removed his jacket and walked to his room.

Roy sat in silence for several moments before quietly whispering to himself. “I ship it.”


	3. Do You Believe In Magic? (Feat. Dick Grayson and Tim Drake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts (3): “Could you write this prompt please? Person B kisses Person A, usually the bold one, in a crowded public place. This leaves the usually shameless Person A flustered. With Jason as person A and the reader as B by anon” + “Can you do one with Jason Todd x reader where they just started dating and he’s jealous of her friendship with Dick by anon” +” Batfam x reader go to Disney world and the reader is secretly dating Jason by anon”

****“Y/N, let’s go meet Peter Pan!” Dick cried out as soon as he entered the gate.

“I kinda wanted to just walk around for a bit.” Y/N said, casting a glance at Jason. They had planned on sneaking away from the group and enjoying the park by themselves.

“You can walk around later, right now we need to go to Neverland!” Dick said excitedly as he grabbed Y/N’s hand and started dragging her away.

“Dick, Neverland isn’t in Disney World.” Y/N explained as she tried to keep up with the excited man child pulling her arm off.

“Don’t spoil the magic.” Dick whined

After about two hours of meeting every character in sight, Y/N managed to slip away while Dick was flexing with Gaston.

“Took you long enough.” Jason said grumpily as he got up from the bench he was sitting on.

“I couldn’t just tell him I was running off to meet you. This is supposed to be a secret, in case you forgot.” Y/N explained as she took his hand. “What do you want to do?”

“Let’s get something to eat, I am starving.”

They found a cafe nearby and took sat down at the table. Even though they seemed to be having a good enough time, Y/N could still see something brewing deep in Jason’s eyes.

“Jay, what’s wrong?” Y/N asked tentatively.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Jason mumbled, turning away from her.

“Yes, you do. You have been grumpy all day. Especially after I ditched Dick to be with you. Now fess up.” Y/N commanded

Jason squirmed under her watchful gaze for a moment before Y/N realized what the problem was.

“You’re jealous.” She said, completely shocked.

“What? No, that’s crazy.” Jason said, unconvincingly.

“You totally are. You are jealous that I hung out with Dick today.”

“Well, you are MY girlfriend and not his.” Jason pouted.

“Oh poor baby, I did neglect you didn’t I?” Y/N smirked

“It’s not funny, Y/N.” Jason said as he glared at her.

“Yes, it is.” Y/N giggled. This only made Jason pout even more. He looked so cute sitting there with his bottom lip jutting out that Y/N couldn’t help it. She leaned over and kissed him firmly on the mouth. When she pulled back, Jason’s eyes were wide and a slight pink color had made it’s way across his cheeks and nose. This only made Y/N laugh even harder than she had before.

**Bonus:**

Tim and Dick were walking up to the cafe where they could see Jason and Y/N talking. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Y/N lean over and kiss Jason.

“Did you know they were a thing?” Tim said, turning to look at Dick.

But Dick just sighed and said “Dude, this really is the most magical place on earth.” 


	4. The Kind You Eat (Feat. Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write a story where Jason and his S/O live together but the S/O hasn’t met the batfamily (they don’t know about the S/O) and one day the batboys come over to discuss something with Jason but he’s asleep and the S/O is up and Jason wakes up to all of them talking and having fun by anon

****Y/N was sitting on the couch, quietly reading a book, when the door opened and three dark haired boys of various heights, ages, and nationalities walked in. They paused when they saw her.

“Can I help you?” She asked, unsure as to their intent.

“We are, um, looking for Jason? Jason Todd?” the tallest of the trio answered, equally has uncertain.

“Do you mind if I ask you why you need him?” Y/N asked, putting her book down and standing up.

“Do you mind if we ask what you are doing in his apartment?” The smallest of the group shot back.

“It is my apartment and Jason is my boyfriend. Now, if that clears everything up, I think you three should go now.” Y/N said looking at each of them in turn.

“Wait! I apologize for Damian. He is still learning how to talk to people. I am Tim and that’s Dick. We just needed to talk with Jason about something.” the middle one said politely.

“Jason is asleep right now, but you guys are welcome to stick around if you like. If you can keep your rude comments to a minimum that is.” Y/N said, casting a side eye at Damian as she made her way to the kitchen. She took out her ingredients and started working. The boys slowly gravitated to where she was.

“What are you making?” Dick asked as he sat on the counter.

“Dinner.” Y/N replied with a slight smile

“What kind of dinner?” Tim asked

“The kind you eat.” Y/N said, chopping an onion. “I hate chopping onions. They always make me tear up.”

“They say that lighting a candle helps. Or holding bread in your mouth.” Tim said, looking around for either of those objects.

“I’m almost done now so there is no point.” Y/N said as she dropped the onion into a pot.

“So how long have you and Jason been together?” Dick asked

“About a year now. We moved in together about four months ago.” Y/N said as she stirred the food.

“He never told us about you.” Damian said as he eyed her warily.

“Well, he never told me about you.” Y/N answered lightly.

The smell of cooking food woke Jason up. He got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen to find Y/N and his brothers all talking while she made food. He stood in the doorway a minute, unsure of exactly why his brothers were there and why his girlfriend had invited them in. Damian was the first to notice him. “Todd, this woman says she is your girlfriend, is that true?”

“Well technically, hell spawn, she is my fiance, but yeah she is my girlfriend.” Jason answered with a yawn.

“FIANCE?” Dick shrieked. Y/N jumped and dropped her spoon on the floor. “SHE DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YOU TWO BEING ENGAGED.”

“Well, it just happened last night. I kinda am not used to it yet.” Y/N admitted as she got a new spoon.

“Well, not only has Jay managed to date someone for a year and not tell us, but he also got engaged without telling us.” Tim said, not at all surprised at this turn of events.

“In my defense, I told Alfred. I just told him not to tell you guys or Bruce.” Jason said with a slight shrug.

“Seems fair enough to me.” Tim said “We actually really had something that we needed to talk with you about. Really important stuff.”

“Fine.” Jason sighed. “I’ll be back later, babe.” He kissed Y/N on the cheek and left with the boys.

Y/N watched them exit before looking back at the pot of food she was making. “Well, now what am I going to do with all this?”


	5. So I'll Sing A Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know I already requested something but I was wondering if I could request something with Jason? Him and the reader live in the same apartment complex next door to each other and Jason always sings and plays guitar loud enough for the reader to hear and always listens to him and one day the reader starts singing along with him. I kinda have a headcanon that he’s a pretty good singer mostly because of the fact that Jensen Ackles and Troy Baker can sing by @natasha-baggins
> 
> A/N: Sorry this is so short!

 

Y/N was laying in bed. It had been a long hard day and all she wanted was to be alone.

She was drifting off when she heard her neighbor start strumming his guitar. They shared a bedroom wall, as far as she could tell. It wasn’t like she had ever been in his bedroom. She would be irritated, if not for the fact that the only noise she ever heard from him was music.

Could be a lot worse. He could have a loud lover or be tone deaf, but instead his voice was beautiful and soothing.

She laid there for several moments before beginning to whisper along to the words. Oddly enough, their taste tended to be similar so she was familiar with most of his choices.

Jason continued to strum his guitar. He pretended not to hear the sweet voice from the other side of the wall that joined him. Maybe someday they would sing together face to face, but until then, he would continue to play for her.


	6. Hoping That My Voice Could Get It Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "So I'll Sing A Melody" (which should be the previous chapter)

Jason hated these days.

Days when Y/N came home and there was no light in her eyes. When the smile on her face was forced, more for show than because she felt anything resembling positive emotion.

Sure, he knew she had these days. Even before they had started dating, it had been obvious that sometimes his beautiful neighbor was missing her spark. He would never tell her, but on many of those days, he would sit in his bedroom and make music for her. She thought he just liked to sing, which was true, but what he loved most about music is how it soothes a restless soul or peaceless mind.

Both of which seemed to be bothering his girlfriend today.

When she walked through the door, he knew immediately something was off. Her movements were wooden, she went through the motion of shrugging off her coat, kicking off her shoes, and setting down her purse, but it was like watching a machine do what it was programmed to do. Her face looked unbearably tired until she noticed Jason sitting on their couch. Then she lifted the corners of her mouth into an unconvincing smile before moving to sit beside him.

“Hey, love,” She said, greeting him with a kiss. “How was your day?”

“Same as usual. How was yours?” Jason responded, cradling her face in one of his hands. She leaned into his touch as his thumb rubbed a soothing circle into her cheek.

“It was okay.” She said, but Jason knew that was a lie. Something had definitely spoiled her mood and left her feeling low. He knew better than to press though. Y/N pressed a kiss into the palm of his hand before standing up. “I think I am going to take a bath and then head off to bed.”

Jason’s brow furrowed as he looked out the window. “It is still light out.”

“I know,” Y/N said as she moved out of the room. “I just am feeling tired.”

Jason sat and listened as the door shut and then the water started. He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew she would let him know eventually. He got up and went into their bedroom. Now that they were dating and felt comfortable enough sharing their thoughts and feelings, Jason didn’t play as much. Yes, he loved music, but his main reason for playing had been cathartic. Now that he had someone to talk to, he didn’t need the release of the melody as much.

He pulled out his guitar and gently strummed. The strings seemed to be in tune so he continued playing. His fingers took control and before he knew it, he was playing her favorite song. It was the song he had played most when he knew she was having bad days. Usually, she joined in by the time he finished, even if it was just the last words.

As he sang, he listened for movement from the bathroom. He heard the water shut off and some shuffling. He pretended not to notice when the door opened and she crawled onto the bed next to him, sprawling out and watching as he played.

He finished the song before turning to see her laying there. Her face was still tired, but she didn’t look nearly as low as she had before.

“How was your bath?” Jason asked as he put his guitar back in the case.

“Good.” She whispered. “You know, you aren’t nearly as sneaky as you think. I figured out a while ago that you like to use music to make me feel better.”

“Well, it wasn’t a secret.” Jason laughed as he pressed a kiss into her forehead. He stretched out and pulled her close. She let the rhythm of his heartbeat lull her to sleep, relaxed both his song and presence.


	7. Bad Days and Delivery Boys (Feat. Roy Harper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ignore the fact that I keep requesting stuff but I love your writing and the aus are my favorite so could you write ‘Fuck me you’re cute why did we have to meet on the one day I decided to stay in my sweats??’ with Jay? by @natasha-baggins

Y/N groaned as she kicked off her heels. Some days are longer than others and this one in particular had to be at least twenty years long.

She went to the bedroom, put on her favorite pair of sweats, and then settled on her couch to watch netflix. She was about halfway through the first movie she put on when she decided to order takeout.

* * *

“Remind me why we decided to get jobs as delivery boys.” Jason grumbled as he gathered the items for the order he was about to deliver.

“Because mercenary work is slow and we need the extra cash?” Roy supplied as he also got ready to head out. “Stop bitching, Jaybird. It isn’t like this is the worst gig we have ever had.”

Jason just groaned and headed out the door.

* * *

Y/N had about reached the point of starvation by the time the doorbell rang. She quickly grabbed her wallet.

She opened the door to find literally the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Tall. Dark hair. Bright blue eyes. He took her breath away. And here she was in sweats with her hair up in a messy bun. Whatever makeup was left on her face was probably smudged to hell and back.

She blushed slightly and gave what she hoped was a friendly smile. “So what was the total again?”

The man started a bit because he had also been entranced. Jason honestly thought she looked so cute and would have loved nothing more than to join her on the lazy evening she was obviously enjoying. “Oh, it is, um, $15.” He said as he checked the receipt.

Y/N pulled out a $20 and exchanged it for the bag of food. “Keep the change.” She was about to close the door when Jason said “Wait! I need you to sign this.”

“Oh okay. My name on this line?” Y/N said as she grabbed the pen and receipt.

“Yep. Your name and your number.” Jason said with a slight smirk.

Y/N paused for a minute, a slight blush appearing on the bridge of her nose at the realization.

“Why? You need me to take a survey or something?” She joked slightly as she wrote it out.

“Yeah, I need to know if you were satisfied with my service.” Jason answered with a smirk.

Y/N giggled and handed him the receipt. “Oh, I will definitely let you know.” She laughed. “Until next time then.” She closed the door and covered her hands with her mouth. Super hot delivery guy thought she was cute enough to ask for her number.

Wait until her best friend Roy heard about this.


	8. Ocean & Atlantic (Feat. Roy Harper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I have some cute fluff with spending the day w/ jaybird at the beach?? by anon

“Hey, can you help me with this sunscreen.” Y/N asked as she handed Jason the bottle.

He smirked and grabbed it from her. He sat behind her and untied the halter on her swimsuit.

“JASON” Y/N shrieked as she held up her top. “What the actual fuck?”

“I needed to get your neck.” He said innocently as he rubbed the cream over her shoulders. “Okay, that should be good.”

Y/N carefully tied the strings to her top. “Okay, mister, now it is your turn.” She said as she grabbed the tube. She squirted a big blob on her fingers and then smeared it on his face.

She giggled as he jerked back with a big streak of white on his face. He leaned forward and rubbed his face against hers. “No fair! I was paying you back for trying to flash my boobs.” She said as she wiped the excess sunscreen off her face. She proceeded to rub it into his arm.

“Would you two stop wasting sunscreen? Some of us are pasty and need it.” Roy said as he walked up to the couple. He flopped onto the blanket they had spread out on the sand.

“Sorry, Roy.” Y/N said as she got up. “I’m gonna go swim.”

She was halfway to the water when she felt two strong arms pick her up. Jason carried her the rest of the way, bridal style, and then dropped her in the water. She came up splashing and gasping. She got up and threw a piece of seaweed at her boyfriend. “Okay, I am done. I am gonna go sit with Roy in the shade.” She started to wade back when she felt his arms circle her waist. “Sorry, Y/N, I thought it would be funny. I promise to behave if you stay with me.” She sighed and turned in his arms. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the mouth. “Fine, I forgive you, but only if you help me find seashells later.” She whispered against his mouth.

He smiled widely and kissed her back. “Anything for you, doll.”


	9. You Must Be This Tall To Read This Fic (Feat. Roy Harper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write something where Jason has a short s/o and him always having to bend over and the reader having to stand on their tiptoes when they kiss, and him having to reach things for them or putting things out of reach? Just domestic fluff please by anon

“What the actual fuck do you think you are doing?” Y/N heard as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her off the counter.

She had been trying to find something and it wasn’t on the lower shelves so she had climbed up on the counter. When she had still been unable to find what she needed, she had stood up on the counter and continued her search.

So Jason had walked into the kitchen to find his girlfriend literally standing on the counter and looking through the cabinet.

“I was getting something.” Y/N explained as he put her on the ground.

“And you couldn’t have pulled up a chair? Jesus Christ, Y/N, you almost gave me a heart attack. I almost died. Again.” Jason said, gripping his chest dramatically.

“I didn’t think about that. And it is your fault anyway for putting everything on the top shelf anyway.” Y/N said as she grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the cabinet she had previously been looking in.

Jason just smirked and watched her continue looking. “Do you need some help?” He asked sickeningly sweet.

“Not from you, you fucking giant.” Her voice sounded a little echoey because her head was currently in the cabinet.

“What are you even looking for anyway?” He asked as he watched her close the cabinet with a sigh.

“My sewing supplies. They were in a cookie tin, but now I cannot find it.” Y/N said as she got down from the chair. Jason thought about it for a minute before pulling the chair to a cabinet so high up even he needed help reaching it. He stood on it for a minute and pulled a cookie tin out.

“Is this it?” He asked, holding it out to her.

Y/N took it and opened it up to find actual cookies. “Of course.” She sighed. “The one time I don’t want cookies would be the one time this is the actual cookie tin. Are there any more tins up there?”

Jason looked back into the cabinet. “Nope, that was the only one.” He got down and put the chair back up. “Sorry, babe. For once I didn’t actually hide it.” He came over and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “You want to watch a movie?”

“Sure, I don’t have anything else to do. What did you have in mind?” Y/N asked as she let him lead her to the couch.

“I picked last time, it is your turn.” He said as he settled on the couch. She quickly found something that she liked and put it on. She sat on the couch and leaned against Jason, then she put her legs up on the couch and stretched them out.

One of the few times she would ever be thankful for being short, she could usually stretch out comfortably on a couch.

She had almost fallen asleep when Roy came in. 

“Hey, who took my cookie tin and filled it with sewing supplies?”


	10. A Little Fall of Rain

“Why do the good jobs always go sideways?” Jason fumed as he led the way out the back door. They had been trying to finish a deal and get the cash they were owed, but it appeared someone had gotten there first.

The messenger was dead and the cash was nowhere to be found.

“Probably has something to do with all the bad karma.” Y/N said dryly. She nudged the body out of the way as she walked out of the room.

Jason huffed a laugh before turning to face her. “Bad karma my ass. The universe has been out to get me since I was born.”

“Aww, poor baby.” Y/N mocked. She was smiling at Jason when suddenly her face went pale. “Look out!” She shouted as she pulled him out of the way. He was startled as he turned to find the assassin who must have killed their delivery guy.  He thrusted a sword into Y/N’s abdomen before Jason could react.

Jason screamed and shot all his rounds at the guy’s head. The man managed to dodge all the bullets and made his escape into the night.

Jason turned to see his best friend lying on the ground, sword still protruding from her stomach. He got on his knees, taking off his helmet and throwing it off to the side as he cradled her as close as he could without moving the weapon. He reached for his phone to call anyone who could help.

“They aren’t going to get here in time, Jaybird, and you know it.” Y/N whispered.

“Don’t say that. You are going to be just fine.” Jason said as he dialed the number. Y/N reached up and took his phone from him.

“Aw, Jason, you like to pretend you are so cynical, but you are really so hopeful, my little optimist.” Y/N laughed and coughed. “Oh, laughing makes it hurt. Don’t let me laugh.”

Jason smiled and brushed some of the hair away from her face.

“You know, I was hoping I would get to tell you this under completely different circumstances, but if this is my only chance then I guess I have to take it.” Y/N took as deep a breath as she could. “I love you. I love you more than I have loved anything in my entire life and you have made me so happy just by being with me.”

Jason started to cry as Y/N brushed the hair back from his face. “I want you to do something for me. Can you do something for me, please? It is so important.” He nodded quickly and clutched her hand to his face. “Don’t go dark again. The light in you, the part of you that I love and I know to some extent loves me back, don’t let it go away. It is gonna hurt, darling. I know it will. It hurt when I heard you died so I know, but you gotta keep strong for me, okay?” He nodded again and kissed the back of her hand. He could feel the tears coursing down his face, despite Y/N’s best efforts to wipe some of them away.

“I don’t have a lot of time left, Jay.” Y/N said as she finally broke down crying. “Tell Roy and Kory I am sorry. They will probably blame themselves for not working this job with us, but that can’t really be helped now so no wasting time on those sort of shit thoughts.”

Jason just shook his head as tears continued to pour down his face. “I love you, Y/N. And I am so sorry I couldn’t prevent this.”

Y/N smiled weakly. “I know you do. This isn’t your fault. I pulled you out of the way, remember? My stupid need to protect you no matter what is what caused this.”

Jason was about to say something when Y/N coughed again. “Well, Jay. I’ve said my goodbyes so I guess it is time for me to go.” She rasped, the light beginning to fade from her eyes.

Jason leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. He felt her hand come up and cup his face before falling limp back to her side. Y/N sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

Jason very carefully laid her body back down on the ground. He brushed the hair away from her face before standing up. He put his helmet back on and reached for his gun. Y/N had told him not to go dark, but you can avenge the love of your life and stay in the light, right?


	11. Dick Move (Feat. Dick Grayson)

Y/N sat on the couch and watched as her best friend carried her snack and drink into the living room. They were alone in the manor. Alfred had gone late night grocery shopping and the boys were out on patrol so they had the living room and it’s ridiculous entertainment system all to themselves.

“What do you want to watch, Y/N?” Dick’s girlfriend asked as she put her stuff down.

“Just turn on like a show or something. I don’t really have anything that I am dying to watch right now.” Y/N answered. She checked her phone for messages while Dick’s girlfriend turned something on. She put her phone down and picked up her snack and nibbled on it. Silence fell between the two as they got sucked into the show Dick’s girlfriend had turned on.

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?” Dick’s girlfriend asked hesitantly.

Y/N put down her food and turned to her. “That sounds serious.”

Dick’s girlfriend laughed and shook her head. “It isn’t anything like super duper important, more of just something that I have to talk to somebody about.”

Y/N nodded and stole a piece of Dick’s girlfriend’s snack. “Shoot.” She said as she put the junk food in her mouth.

“So, I know I can’t be the only one who feels this way, but I’ve been feeling really down lately with how absent Dick has been. Like I know he works day and night, but when we are together, it feels like his mind is elsewhere. I am not wanting him to drop everything to be with me, that would be fucking ridiculous, but I want it to feel like he is choosing me, you know?” Dick’s girlfriend looked at Y/N. Y/N nodded and motioned for her to continue. “I don’t know how much longer I can go like one can only spend so long in a rut and I have to get out, but I cannot break up with him.”

“Sounds like you need to just talk to him.” Y/N said. She reached out and took her friend’s hand. “I am more than willing to listen to you complain, but I can’t change anything, that’s on you two.”

Dick’s girlfriend sighed before running her hands through her hair. “I know. I just- I don’t know how to bring it up, you know? Like don’t get me wrong, I love him, but he isn’t the best with confrontation. He’ll probably feel really guilty about it or some shit and I don’t want to upset him.”

“Dude, just talk to him.” Y/N groaned. “Like I swear to God, it isn’t going to be as bad as you think.”

“You’re right,” Dick’s girlfriend sighed. “ I should be able to talk to him without it blowing up. I love Dick-”

“Yeah, you sure do. And you are pretty fond of your boyfriend as well.” Y/N said as she put her empty bowl on the coffee table. Dick’s girlfriend shot her an irritated glare. “What? You stepped right into that one. You cannot expect me to not make that joke.”

“You better run.” Dick’s girlfriend said as she got up. Y/N’s eyes widened and she jumped up. She ran out of the room with Dick’s girlfriend hot on her heels.

Y/N laughed as she slid around a corner and kept running. She laughed again as she heard Dick’s girlfriend almost lose her footing. She was almost to the kitchen when a strong pair of arms picked her up and swung her around. Y/N screamed in surprise before turning to see her very amused boyfriend, still in uniform. “Hey, sweetie, how are you?” Y/N panted. She leaned over and clutched her chest, trying to catch her breath.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jason asked her. He had not expected to find his girlfriend running full speed down the hallway this late at night.

Y/N laughed breathlessly. “I am running from Dick’s girlfriend.”

“What about my girlfriend?” Nightwing appeared next to them.

“She is chasing me. Or was. She might have wiped out or decided it wasn’t worth it.” Y/N said as she peered down the hallway.

“What exactly did you do to make her chase you?” Dick asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at her.

Y/N pursed her lips and sighed. “I don’t have to answer that.” She said as she turned to walk away. Jason smirked and pulled her back.

“Oh, no. Come one. What did you do?” Jason laughed as Y/N squirmed in his arms.

“If I told you, I would have to kill you.” Y/N teased.

At that moment, Dick’s girlfriend stalked around the corner. She had an irritated look on her face, but that melted away when she saw her boyfriend standing there. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, babe.” Dick greeted as he took off his mask. “Y/N said that you were chasing her.”

Her smile faded as she looked at Y/N, who had ducked behind Jason. “Yep.” Dick’s girlfriend said shortly.

“Why? What did she do to get you all riled up?” Dick asked quietly. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms soothingly.

“We were talking about something semi-serious and she made a dick joke.” She pouted.

“In my defense, you set yourself up for failure.” Y/N said as she peeped from around Jason’s side. Dick’s girlfriend glared at her and Y/N quickly took off running again with Dick’s girlfriend close behind. Jason and Dick stood there as they could hear Y/N laughing at Dick’s girlfriend’s threats as they ran through the manor.

“So what do you think will happen if she catches her?” Dick asked quietly.

“Dude, my girlfriend could whoop your girlfriend’s ass any day of the week. Even I get a little bit scared of her when she is mad.” Jason said.

Dick exchanged a look with Jason before they took off running to prevent the fight that might very well be brewing.


	12. Cookie Thief (Feat. Dick Grayson)

“I am telling you it is mine!” Jason said angrily. “I was here first.”

“I was born first.” Dick countered.

“Oh, so you are going to play that card? Again?” Jason cried out “I don’t fucking care that you are older than me. That doesn’t give you the right to get whatever the fuck you want.”

Y/N sat on the corner and watched their… discussion. She hadn’t been in the kitchen long enough to figure out what it was about, but whatever it was, it must be important because they were heated. She reached into the cookie jar and pulled out a cookie.

“If you are so fucking worthy of it, why don’t you go buy your own?” Jason said, glaring at his brother. “You are the one always talking about getting a day job because you have one so why don’t you take your ass down to the store and use that paycheck you are so proud of-”

“Well, how bout you, Mr. Mercenary? All that blood money and you can’t afford a container of cookies?” Dick said.

Wait, that was what this is about? The last cookie? The one she was currently eating? As if they heard her thought, they both turned to look at her. Jason’s eyes narrowed as he saw what was in her hand.

“Give it to me.” He said.

“Really? You are asking your girlfriend to give you the last cookie?” Dick scoffed.

“Yes, now give it.” Jason said as he reached for it.

Y/N quickly stuffed the entire thing in her mouth and chewed. Jason and Dick both let out sounds of disappointment.

“Sorry.” She said, her mouth still filled with the focus of their argument.

“No, you aren’t.” Jason grouched. “You are dead to me. I hope you get rawed by the Devil in Hell.”

Y/N paused her chewing and raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“You heard me.” Jason said with a grumpy look on his face.

Y/N got down from the counter and walked over to him. She took his hand in both of hers and smoothed it out before depositing a mouthful of thoroughly chewed cookie mush in his palm. “Happy birthday.” she said as she closed his hand around the gross mess. She smiled and patted his arm before walking to the fridge to get something to drink.

Jason and Dick both stood there in shock, staring at Jason’s hand. Jason looked at Dick before extending his arm. “You want some?”

Dick shook his head slowly. “I think I’m good…. Thanks.”

Jason shrugged before putting the mush in his mouth. He didn’t really relish the idea of something that had been partially chewed by another person, but the look on Dick’s face was worth it.

Dick’s face twisted into a horrified grimace. He had a full body shiver before letting out a loud horrified shriek. He abruptly turned and walked out of the kitchen. Jason smirked as he chewed the cookie. Worth it, he thought.

At least it was until he turned to see his girlfriend drinking the last of the milk.


	13. I'd Rather Rescue Myself (Feat. Dick Grayson)

Y/N met the eyes of her best friend and made a face. Her best friend smiled and nodded. They had been very excited about making each other over and wearing beautiful dresses, but now that they had been at the gala for a couple hours, the luster had worn off.

A crowd of socialite girls had located their boyfriends and swarmed around them. They were currently being held hostage on the other side of the room. Y/N had briefly considered rescuing Jason from their perfectly manicured clutches, but knew he would probably convince her to leave and Y/N didn’t want to go quite yet. Her best friend had evidently decided the same about Dick as he was still over there as well.

“What if we took off and went back to the manor, ordered chinese, and had a movie marathon in these ballgowns?” Bff/N leaned over and whispered. Y/N shot a look across the room where Jason was pretending to be interested in something a debutante was saying.

“Sounds good to me.” She said as she slipped her shoes back on and got up. The two women slipped out of the room without attracting the attention of either of their boyfriends or their adopted father.

“I cannot wait to throw these shoes in a closet to rot.” Bff/N groaned as she locked arms with Y/N.

Y/N laughed and turned to answer when a smelly cloth was pressed over her mouth and nose. If the mumbled shriek she heard next to her was any indication, her best friend was in a similar predicament. Y/N struggled as the world went dark.

She woke up, her head heavy but growing lighter. She opened her eyes to find that she was sitting upright against a box, with her hand bound by zipties in front of her body. She looked around and saw her best friend in a similar situation, sitting across from her. Further investigating the room, she saw that whoever had taken them hadn’t left anyone in the room, not had they left any obvious surveillance equipment to monitor the two women.

Y/N shifted her legs and bit back a laugh in realization. The idiots hadn’t even tied her legs. She felt the fabric of her skirt and couldn’t contain her happiness. Her phone, which had been in the pocket of her skirt, was still there. What kind of kidnappers were these? Not securing them or watching them and allowing something like a phone to remain on them?

As Y/N surveyed the room, her best friend began to stir. “Bff/N,” Y/N hissed. “Are you okay?”

“I think so?” The woman said as she opened her eyes. Y/N quickly freed herself from the zipties holding her wrists and moved to where her friend was.

“We have to get out of here quickly before whoever took us decides to come back.” Y/N said as she freed her friend. The two women got up and inspected the room. The door was locked, but there wasn’t any noise outside it. There was a computer in the room, but it was turned off. There were many boxes, some of them filled with paper, but the thing Y/N focused on was the single window in the room. She looked outside and sent a prayer of thanks up to anyone who would listen that there was a fire escape outside it. As far as she could tell, there was no alarm on the window so she slid it open and sighed in relief when only street noise met their ears. She slipped out the window, stumbling slightly as the heels on her feet made it hard to stand. Bff/N followed her out of the window and they quietly made their way down the stairs.

Muffled curses and crashes from above told them that their incompetent captors had noticed they were missing. Y/N and Bff/N exchanged a look before picking up the pace, hurrying down the stairs before the men could figure out how they got out. Y/N heard a yell as her feet met pavement. She looked up to see a man pointing out the window towards them.

A chill washed over her as she grabbed Bff/N’s hand and took off running down the street. She wished that she could stop and call Jason, but the sound of a door bursting open and boots following them told her that if she slowed down, they would surely be recaptured.

The two women ran around the corner and ducked into an alley, quickly pulling their long skirts in and tucking them close so they wouldn’t be seen.

Heavy footsteps ran passed the opening and disappeared into the night, clearly still in pursuit of someone, or two someones, and not letting up until the rhythm could no longer be heard.

Y/N sighed in relief, only to stiffen and shield her best friend as a bulky shadow blocked the entrance to the alley.

“This is quite a predicament you have gotten yourself in, princess.” A figure wearing a shiny red helmet said.

Y/N relaxed as she stood up. “You told you I hate it when you call me that.”

She could almost hear him smirk. “And I told you not to leave the gala without me.”

Y/N moved to stand in front of him. “Well if it makes you feel any better, I won’t be doing that again any time soon.”

Jason didn’t say anything as he pulled her close, crushing her against him. “You bet your ass you won’t.” He muttered in her ear. He hadn’t even noticed she was missing until Bruce got the ransom call. He and Dick had immediately suited up and went to the apartment building where Y/N’s gps said she was located. There they found men scrambling to find their hostages. Dick had stayed behind to round up the kidnappers while Jason canvassed the streets nearby for the missing women. His heart had stopped when he saw them huddled in an alley, their fancy dressed dirty and torn from whatever they had done to escape.

A shadow dropped down into the alley. Bff/N immediately launched herself at him once she saw who it was.

Dick pulled her close and peppered her face with kisses. “Are you two okay?” He asked, still holding his girlfriend close as if he feared someone would try and rip her from his arms.

Y/N and Bff/N both nodded. “We want to go home.” Y/N answered verbally for both of them.

Jason and Dick exchanged a look before escorting the woman out of the alley and back to the manor. The police could finish dealing with the scumbags, right now all that mattered was making sure their girls were alright.


	14. Under Wraps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A mummy AU with Jaybird 

When Jason first started dating Y/N, he expected a lot of things to happen.

He expected for her to be upset when she found out about his alter ego. He expected for his family to try to get to know her better, mostly in effort to draw him back into their everyday lives. He expected her to want him to meet her parents. 

What he had not expected was for her job to put him in the extremely odd and unforeseeable circumstance of fighting an army of mummies. 

Jason cursed under his breath as he gripped Y/N’s hand and pulled her through the winding tunnels. The groans and growls of the ungodly creatures they were fleeing from echoed in the distance, but they moved in silence. 

They exited the ancient pyramid. Jason let go of Y/N’s hand as he leaned over and panted heavily. 

“What,” Jason gasped as he tried to catch his breath. “the actual fuck is going on?”

“I don’t know.” Y/N said quietly.

“You don’t know?!” Jason cried in disbelief, “I thought you were supposed to be the archaeologist here. Aren’t you supposed to know that sort of stuff?” 

“There isn’t a lot known about this particular subject. We are still trying to decipher the language.” Y/N explained. “Plus, my area of expertise is lost cultures, not ancient curses.”

“Fair enough.” Jason said. 

A loud rustling sound came from the nearby jungle. Jason stepped in front of Y/N, his gun raised to take aim at whatever was approaching. After a few tension filled moments, a blond man in a trenchcoat stumbled out of the foliage. 

“Blasted tour guide dumping me halfway through the godforsaken forest last time I ask the medicine man to lead me to cursed ruins.” The man mumbled. 

“Livingstone, I presume?” Jason greeted dryly. He lowered his pistol as the blond man looked him over. 

“John Constantine, at your service.” He said, as he pulled out a business card and handed it to Y/N. 

“Master of the Dark Arts?” Y/N asked skeptically.

“I really have to get those reprinted at some point.” John muttered.

“What are you doing here?” Jason asked.

“I could be asking you the same thing.” John said, “These ruins are known to be cursed. Nobody in any of the nearby villages will even come here, yet you and your lover decide to come here, on bloody fucking Halloween no less, to explore the site with the most volatile dark energy of any ancient site in the world.”

Jason thought over Constantine’s words for a moment. “Y/N… Did you know about the curse?” He asked slowly. Her silence was answer enough. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Jason groaned.

“Look, I knew there was a story about this ancient ruler building an army of the undead to be unleashed at some undetermined time and that army would bring about the end of times, but I had no idea it was actually true.” Y/N said defensively. 

Jason rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking at the blond man. “How do we fix this?”

“We?” Constantine laughed. “We are not fixing anything. I am going to go back in there and try to fix the mess you two have made while you two,” John gestured between them. “Are going to leave. Now.” With that, he turned and disappeared into the pyramid.

Y/N and Jason stood there for several seconds. After a moment, Y/N moved to follow Constantine. Jason pulled her back. 

“Where do you think you are going?” He said.

“To help him. I probably know more about the society than he does and I can read the language. Plus, he will probably need this.” Y/N said as she pulled a tablet out of her backpack. It depicted what Jason could only assume was human sacrifice and then something that looking suspiciously like an army of zombies and a world on fire.

“Why the fuck do you even have that?” He asked. 

“I am an archaeologist, remember? I wanted to take it back to study further. I’ve never seen anything like this.” Y/N said as she traced the image of what had to be the king.

“Well, we are marching back in there and putting the murder tablet back in the tomb.” Jason said as he let her go and walked into the tomb. 

The passageways were eerily empty. Not a sign of Constantine or the murderous mummies who had chased them earlier. They found the room where everything had started. Y/N had picked up the tablet and tried to sound out the last word, one that was unfamiliar to her. A ripple had went out from where her hands touched the stone. Not two seconds later, hands had started breaking through the walls. Jason had pulled her out of the room before the first creature freed itself, but the horror of what she had witnessed was enough to make her hesitant in returning to the scene. 

Constantine didn’t even turn from where he stood, examining a smaller sarcophagus that rested opposite to the larger more elaborate one. 

“Took you long enough.” He called out. “I’ll give you two shots to guess why this bugger isn’t awake.”

Y/N walked over and looked at the engraving on the lid. “This isn’t the king.” She said, “This is the queen. Is it possible the curse only affects male mummies?”

“That is a good guess, love.” Constantine said with a smirk. “I would like to say that you are right, but the answer is actually that this particular tomb is empty.” He shoved the stone slab roughly and it slid off with a loud thud.

Y/N and Jason both started at the noise. Y/N moved to make sure the artifact was intact.

“Are you out of your mind?! You could have destroyed this important piece of history!” She cried out.

“It is tougher than you think.” He said, waving off her anger. “Besides, I doubt this casket ever held the queen you were hoping to find. This seems to be more of a failsafe in case the curse was ever enacted.” He lifted another tablet out of the depths. “This is exactly what we are looking for.”

Y/N looked over his shoulder, but didn’t reach for the stone. “What does it say?” She asked quietly.

“Look for yourself.” John said as he carefully handed her the stone. She carefully looked over the stone several times before speaking. 

“It seems that the king did, in fact have a queen. She apparently didn’t approve of his plan to bring about the end of times. She gathered her priestesses and they came up with a way to stop this armageddon, if it ever arose.” Y/N said. 

“How do we stop it?” Jason asked, his eyes trained on the door in case any of the undead horde found them. 

Y/N took a knife from her belt and handed it to Constantine. “I need you to cut my hand. Not too horribly deep, but I need to bleed.” 

“What? Are you fucking crazy?” Jason said, reaching for the weapon. But John was too fast and quickly sliced open Y/N’s palm. 

“Thanks.” She said with a wince. She smeared her hand over the image of the king onto the cursed slab. Then, she looked at the queen’s tablet and uttered a single word. 

The energy that the curse had expelled had been dark and frightening, but the power of the countercurse was light and gentle. It spread quickly and carefully throughout the pyramid, turning all the undead soldiers into dust. 

The feeling of terror faded as the dust settled. “Is it over?” Jason asked. 

“For now.” Constantine said. “There will always be more curses for archaeologists to unwittingly release, but this one seems to have been broken.” He turned to Y/N. “Do me a favor, love, and try and look into the magic of these ancient cultures you seem so hellbent to study.”

“Believe me, I have learned my lesson.” Y/N said. Constantine smirked before walking out the door. 

“I’ll be seeing you lovebirds later, I imagine.” He said. They heard him whistling faintly as he made his way out of the passages. 

Y/N and Jason slumped against the rock wall of the ancient tomb. They were both quiet for several minutes before Y/N started laughing softly. 

“What is so funny?” He asked. 

She just shook her head. “Best. Halloween. Ever.”


	15. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: May I request a Jason x Reader where Roy tries to get the reader and Jason together by putting mistletoes everywhere?

Roy was done. So utterly and completely done. He watched as his best friends looked at each other when the other wasn’t watching, their soft longing looks.

Don’t get him wrong, he had thought it was cute…… Nine months ago, when they had first met and it was all fresh and new, but watching two people dance around each other and not admit they might be in love gets old really quick. Especially when you are the one they both go to when they want to talk about their feelings. He was kind of sick of hearing how smart and sweet and attractive they were like he kind of lives with them did they think he didn’t know how great they were? It was almost insulting if he was being honest.

Roy rubbed his eyes tiredly as he watched Jason glance at Y/N with a soft smile before quickly looking away. Honestly if he had wanted to watch a Hallmark movie he would have turned one on. Speaking of which, maybe a Holiday movie is just what he needed to distract himself before he murdered the pining lovers.

He turned on some cheesy flick with snow and bright lights. He was slightly invested in the plot when a lightbulb went off in his head. He jumped up from the couch and ran out the door.

“What’s up with him?” Y/N asked quietly. Jason just shrugged before turning back to his book.

Roy returned several hours later with bags filled with green things. He hurried to his room and waited until Y/N and Jason went to sleep.

Y/N woke up and heard someone blaring music in the kitchen. She got up and walked out her door just in time to meet Jason in the hall.

“What the hell is Roy up to?” Jason grumbled under his breath. They made their way into the living room to find a very… festive surprise. The entire ceiling was decorated with mistletoe. Not a square inch was not covered in the greenery.

“Morning, you two.” Roy called out from the kitchen. “So, I have gotten tired of this whole unrequited love thing when you two are obviously in love with each other.”

“Roy!” Y/N cried out, her face turning bright red.

“Anyways, this is my solution.” Roy said, gesturing to the mistletoe. “I’m going to my room to give you some privacy, but I expect you two to work this out.” He turned on some soft and slow Christmas song and left the room.

Other than the music, the room was quiet for several minutes. At last, Jason cleared his throat.

“Look,” He started. “I don’t know what possessed him to pull this stunt, but I want to apologize on his behalf.”

“It’s fine.” Y/N said. “I just feel stupid for telling him I liked you.”

“Wait, you like me?” Jason said, completely surprised. “I thought he did this because I told him I like you.”

Y/N covered her face in her hands and groaned. “It’s too early in the morning for this.”

Jason laughed as he pulled her close. He gently pried her hands away from her face. He gently caressed her flushed face in his hands. He leaned in until his face was less than an inch away from hers, but he hesitated to close the gap. Y/N smiled shyly as gently pressed her lips to his. The nervous energy between them faded at the contact. When Y/N pulled back, the affection she saw in Jason’s eyes made her wonder how she could have ever thought he didn’t return her feelings, there was so much love shining through them. She’d have to remember to thank Roy later for being the most unconventional but effective wingman ever.


	16. Cuddle Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my gift for the 2018 DC Valentine's Day Exchange on tumblr. It is a little different from the other fics in this book because the relationship between the reader and Jason is platonic.

On nights when Jason stayed in, he liked to relax. Take a break from being concerned about the city and beating up criminals and just breath.

One of his favorite things to do on nights off was to read. He used to have more time to read, he used to spend hours devouring book after book. Some of them educational, he really wanted to learn everything he could, but others were escapes into worlds different from his own. 

Tonight, in particular, he was settled in bed with a classic. He was so focused on the words that he almost didn’t hear the door to his room open. He glanced up to find his roommate standing there. 

She looked apologetic and very, very tired. “Everything okay?” Jason asked, slightly concerned.

“I’m having trouble sleeping and your light was still on.” That was all she got out before a slight yawn broke her words. She raised a hand to muffle it, but there was no hiding how exhausted she sounded. 

Jason sighed and moved over. He patted the place beside him. “C’mere.” 

She slowly crawled onto the bed, snuggling close against his side. It wasn’t the first time they had slept in the same bed, so neither felt awkward about the situation. “What are you reading?” Y/N mumbled, looking at the book in his hands. 

“Pride and Prejudice.” Jason said, showing her the cover. 

“Will you read to me?” Y/N asked, another yawn threatening to overtake her.

“I’ve almost finished reading it and I am not going to start over. Are you sure you want me to read to you?” Jason said, looking down at the woman beside him.

She nodded and closed her eyes, settling her head on his pillow.

With a sigh, Jason began to read. “They walked on, without knowing in which direction. There was too much to be thought, and felt, and said, for attention to any other subjects…” 

Relaxed by the sound of his deep voice, slightly raspy from the smoking he had done in his youth, her eyes grew heavy. Jason didn’t realize she was asleep until he heard a soft rumbling noise beside him. He bit back a laugh at the sound of her snores. 

He closed the book and turned off the light. There weren’t that many pages left so he could easily finish it in the morning. He smiled to himself when she shifted in her sleep, her head coming to rest on his chest. His hands softly played with her hair as he waited for sleep to find him.

When he woke up, sun was streaming in through the window, harshly illuminating his room. He looked over at Y/N, who was still sound asleep. During the night, she had moved from her spooning his side to cuddling the pillow that should have been under his head. 

He carefully got up, wincing at the cracking noise his back made, but she didn’t stir. 

He carefully made his way into the kitchen and began making breakfast. Despite his best efforts at being somewhat quiet, the smell of food cooking woke her up.

She wandered into the kitchen, her hair a tangled mess falling over her forehead and shoulders. She rubbed her eyes with the arms of the oversized sweater she was wearing. 

Jason’s heart softened at how domestic this situation was. Here he is, cooking breakfast for his roommate who was wearing a shirt that looked incredibly familiar…..

“Is that mine?” He asked, gesturing to what she was wearing. He quickly turned off the stove so that the food didn’t burn.

“Good morning to you, too.” Y/N teased, her voice raspy with sleep. “And yes, it is. I didn’t want to have to do my laundry.”

Jason rolled his eyes as he handed her a plate. She set it down on the table before making herself a cup of coffee.

“What’s the special occasion? Must be important if you decided to make me breakfast.” She teased as she sat down.

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” Jason said, sitting down next to her. 

“Shit, you’re right.” Y/N said with a groan. “I totally forgot.”

“Good thing you are single, right?” Jason joked. He laughed when Y/N lightly smacked his arm.

“Do not bully me in my own home.” Y/N whined. 

“It’s my home, too.” Jason said defensively.

“That is irrelevant to the situation.” Y/N said, poking his side. “Now eat your breakfast.”

“Yes,  _ Mom _ .” Jason mumbled as he shoved a bite of food in his mouth.

They ate in silence for several moments before Jason made a surprised noise. “I almost forgot.” He said as he got up. “I got you something.” He said as he went into his room. 

“Why did you get me something?” Y/N asked as he walked back into the room. He was carrying a huge gray fluffy object. “Is that a koala?”

“I got you something because I figured you would want to receive something.” Jason said as he set the bear down on the couch. “And because I saw this guy at the store and couldn’t resist. Plus, it kind of reminded me of you.”

Y/N shook her head. “How in the world does that remind you of me?”

“Because,” Jason said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. “You are a very clingy cuddler.”

Y/N tried to scowl at him, but she couldn’t hold back her smile as she walked over and hugged the stuffed animal. “I love him.”

“Him?” Jason queried. 

“Yes, his name is Dacre and he is my new best friend.” Y/N said, her voice muffled by fluffy fake fur. 

“You’re welcome.” Jason said dryly. 

“Thank you.” Y/N said. She got up and hugged him. “I wish I had thought to get you something as well.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jason said as he hugged her back. “Though, if you really wanted to pay me back, you could clean do the dishes while I read my book.”

“Fine.” Y/N groaned as she walked into the kitchen. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jaybird.”


	17. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I wrote this after about a month of not writing any fanfiction (school had me in its clutches lol), so this isn't my best work, but it is okay lol

Jason mentally braced himself as he opened the door to his apartment.

He was late.

Again.

He hadn’t meant to be gone so long, but Bruce had asked for his help and the meeting in the cave had ran longer than he originally anticipated. He would never admit it, but he liked working with Bruce and his brothers again. Especially when Barbara put one of them in their place.

Jason winced as he looked into the living room. A pair of Y/N’s heels and an empty wine glass told him everything he needed to know. He put the glass in the sink and picked up the shoes before slowly making his way into their bedroom.

Y/N was wearing pajamas and lying on the bed, pretending to read a book while she ignored him. The clothes she had painstakingly picked out for their date were in a messy pile at the foot of the bed. She had changed when she realized he wasn’t showing up, after waiting for him for three hours.

He said nothing as he set the shoes back in the closet and hung her clothes back on up. He closed the closet doors and turned back to the bed.

Y/N was exactly where she had been a minute ago, curled up against their pillows while trying very hard to pretend like he didn’t exist.

He sat down in front of her at the foot of the bed, not at all surprised when she pulled her feet in even tighter in an attempt to distance herself.

“I’m sorry.” He said, eyes carefully examining her face for any change in expression.

She still refused to look in his direction, instead turning the page of her book.

“I didn’t think you were the silent treatment type.” Jason joked. Still no response from Y/N. Jason sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. “I really meant to make it. I just let the time slip by and before I knew it I was already late-”

“Fourteen.” Y/N’s voice cut him off. She was still looking at the book, but her eyes were not focused.

“Pardon?” Jason said, not understanding what she meant.

“This is the fourteenth time you have stood me up.” Y/N explained. “Not consecutively.”

Jason winced again as she snapped the book shut and placed it on the nightstand.

“In case you hadn’t realized, you have stood me up more than you have taken me out.” Y/N said, her eyes finally meeting his. He think he prefered her ignoring him to the pain he saw in her e/c eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said lamely. He kicked himself mentally for not coming up with something better, but he hadn’t realized just how bad it was.

“You keep saying that.” Y/N sighed. She let her head rest against the headboard. Jason got up and picked her up before sitting down with her in his lap.

“That’s because I mean it.” Jason said. “I am sorry that I haven’t been a good boyfriend to you. I am sorry that I haven’t been giving you the time and attention you deserve. I don’t deserve you and I’m honestly shocked that you haven’t left me yet.” Jason said as he cupped her face. “I love you more than anything in this world and I promise you that I will try and do everything I can to show you that.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Y/N whispered.

“But those are the best kinds of promises.” Jason teased. “I’m not promising you that I won’t ever forget again or that something won’t come up and I won’t be able to make it. I am just promising you that no matter what happens, you won’t have to doubt that I love you.”

Y/N nodded, still not entirely happy, but a lot less upset than she had previously been. They sat in silence, close to each other but neither feeling the need to say a word. Until Jason’s stomach growled.

“Sorry,” He said with a wince. “I thought we might still be going out.”

Y/N laughed, burying her face in his shoulder. “Where exactly would we be going this late at night?”

Jason just shook his head as he got up. “Have I ever told you that I am a fantastic cook?” He said, his voice taking on a flirtatious tone.

“Oh, really?” Y/N said. “What exactly are you planning on making?”

“Whatever makes you not mad at me.” He replied with a wink before turning and walking out of the bedroom.

“At least he’s honest.” Y/N chuckled to herself as she got up and followed him.


End file.
